


mid-morning peace

by marishka



Series: Thieves & Beggars [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys are away, Yongguk and Himchan will.. cuddle on the couch over breakfast. But the peace never lasts long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mid-morning peace

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by [this](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f542cd4bfa989d5be0cab5b456a68549/tumblr_nhrco1UfsZ1su8374o1_1280.jpg) particular edit, before it became another crime au thing.

One would think, that with Youngjae’s constant ventures out into the world for new photos, Daehyun’s insistence on tagging along—"Who  _wouldn’t_  want the pleasure of my company?" he says. " _Me_." Youngjae hisses—for most of the day, Zelo’s habit of wandering around town in his free time looking for old little shops, and Jongup going between joining Zelo and taking regular grocery trips, it wouldn’t be a terribly rare thing for Yongguk and Himchan to find themselves alone in their shared house.

But that would be a ridiculous assumption to make, as the four of them clearly plotted with one another to ensure that each always managed to hang around just long enough for another to get back, thus robbing the two eldest of any chance at solitude. Not that they were complaining—Himchan insists he doesn’t  _complain_ , merely voices his opinion as part of a practice of healthy communication; Daehyun quickly insists otherwise, and Yongguk pretends not to laugh but gets smacked for it anyway—but a little peace and quiet is always appreciated. Which is why now, on one of those rare, downright miraculous days where all four boys are out and plan to stay out for at least another two hours, they both readily take advantage.

'Advantage,’ in this case, consists of Yongguk and Himchan settled on the worn living room sofa with a shared plate of breakfast—why make two and have more to wash?—and the comfortably quiet murmur of the television. Only Yongguk’s actually paying any attention to said television, though, as Himchan finds himself thoroughly distracted.

It’s early enough in the day that they’re both still fresh out of the shower, and their respite grants them the comfort of lounging shirtless in close proximity. Which, of course, means that Himchan is shamelessly tangled against Yongguk’s relaxed form, with his legs settled over and around the other’s thighs and his head resting against Yongguk’s shoulder. Here, each breath he takes rewards Himchan with the lingering scent of Yongguk's wash, blended downright artfully—if he does say so himself, which he does—with Yongguk's natural scent, and really, there's just no chance of him being even remotely interested in whatever program Yongguk has on under such circumstances.

Shifting to bury his face more obviously into the crook of Yongguk's neck, Himchan savors a deep breath and a content sigh, nuzzling himself into the other's warm skin. Opting to forget what little remains of their breakfast to stay right where he is for the rest of the morning, Himchan lets out a pleased, muffled hum and another sigh. It's enough to bring out one of Yongguk's shy smiles, partially in embarrassment at Himchan's shameless indulgence, but mostly in fondness, before Yongguk's free arm settles a little more securely around Himchan.

Their treasured peace lasts all of twenty more minutes, rather than the expected two hours, before the sounds of muffled voices and the slamming of a door announces the return of at least two of their group. It only takes twenty seconds after that to figure out which two it is.

"You know, most people _appreciate_ my attention."

Daehyun's voices comes drifting up the stairs, only a couple steps behind Youngjae's clearly annoyed stomping.

"Fantastic! Why don't you go bother one of _them_ for a change?" Youngjae snaps back as he reaches the top floor, where both the living room Himchan and Yongguk had settled into for peace and Youngjae's room reside, and by this point, Yongguk has managed to slip his way into a shirt Himchan didn't remember being there before and create just a little more space between the two of them, much to Himchan's annoyance. "Better yet, go bother _all_ of them and leave _me_ alone!"

"You're back early." Himchan greets over the back of the couch, his disappointment easily edging into his tone as he's left without his comfy, warm headrest thanks to Yongguk's infamous shyness—you'd think a guy who robbed and (sometimes) killed people for a living would be a little more at ease with a bit of cuddling, and yet here they were..

"Yes. And you can thank Dae _butt_ for that." Youngjae replied with a venomous stare back at Daehyun, who, to his credit, was still wearing a self-satisfied grin.

"Aww.. you've got a new nickname for me, Jaejae? My butt is pretty nice, I can't blame you for wanting to talk about it, though.."

A howl of frustration—with a tinge of embarrassment—is Youngjae's reply as Daehyun proceeds to grin and stroke at his own behind, and for a moment, he looks ready to chuck his prized camera at Daehyun's head, almost willing to accept the loss for the sake of the damage it would inflict. Almost. Thankfully for all of them, but Daehyun in particular, Youngjae chose value over violence and threw his hands up with another noise of seemingly endless frustration instead of throwing the hefty camera at Daehyun's face.

Looking up to see Youngjae's back disappearing in the direction of his room, Daehyun's smile finally cracked into a pout and he shuffled after the other. "I thought we were gonna talk about my butt, Jaejae.." Daehyun called after the other,  and after promptly getting the door slammed—and locked—in his face, he hung around for a couple more beats on the off chance Youngjae would change his mind, before turning on his heel to wander back into the living room.

Himchan had managed to wiggle his way back in against Yongguk's side by this point, under the hopeful assumption that they'd be granted a couple more minutes of peace, but all was for naught as Daehyun came around and plopped himself right in between the two. With an arm around each and a smile back on his face, Daehyun made himself comfortable.

"So what're we watching?" He asked, pointedly ignoring Himchan's none-too-pleased look and reaching for the plate of breakfast leftovers with an excited little hum.

Ten minutes later, Jongup returned from the store with enough bags of food to draw Daehyun away into the kitchen, and Himchan almost let himself believe they could still salvage the moment.

Seven minutes after that, Zelo arrived to tell Yongguk all about the cool shop he found, and Himchan knew all hope was lost.


End file.
